ash's quest for aura
by bluemew2025
Summary: ash founds himself in a strange room while people in white coats come in through the door each with a syringe in their hand
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my first story so please dont hate haha well on to the story then**

 **Disclaimer: i dont own pokemon all rights are reserved to game freak and nindtendo**

pokemon speech" _hi there"_

human speech"hi there"

thoughts _hi there_

 **summary: ash founds himself in a strange room while people in white coats come in through the door each with a syringe in their hand**

ash wakes up in a white room he didnt knew how he got there he tried to sit up but he realised he was strapped to the table he was lying on and that was the only thing in the room

ash tried again and again but he couldn´t get up 10 minutes later people in white coats comes through the door the all have syringe in their hand they didnt say anything they only

injected him with the syrinnges ash felt sleepy all of a sudden he couldnt do anything but sleep.

When he woke up he was out of the room only to find he´d been transported to a forest but ash knew where he was he was in the forest outside of pallet town his home town ash ran in the direction on the way there he saw a small river he was pretty thirsty he decided he would drink some even though he thought it didnt taste any good he was only 5 years anyway but when he saw his reflection he got shocked so shocked infact he accidentally fell into the river he had become a riolu ash then screamed "AAAAAHHHHHHHH" wet and cold he walked home finally home he knocked on the door he heard "coming" when the door finally opened he saw his mother delia ketchum he was finally home.

 **I know really short chapter im sorry ok well hopefully next chapter will be longer well see you next tim mewchild22 signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys im back early right well thankfully it will stay this way**

 **Pikachu: it better okay!**

 **Yeah yeah dont shock me okay please**

 **Pikachu: ok just start now ok**

 **ok**

 **Disclaimer: all rights served to nintendo and game freak**

pokemon talk: _"hi there"_

human talk: "hi there"

thoughts:hi there

Ash´s pov

ash looked up at his mother she looked down at him his mom said "oh riolu what are you doing here and not in hoenn" you tried to speak but all that came out was " _ri rol riou"_ tears started to slowly trickle down your face how would your mother know it was you when you couldn´t even speak to her i might as well go away shes nver gonna know its me anyway "well why dont you come in here its warmer here and ive got food and a cozy bed" you looked up at her hope shining in your eyes tears still stained on your fur after a while you finnaly said _"ri! roli ri"_ while nodding your head your mom chuckled and said "come on in then" you then remebered the computer upstairs you ran for it at top speed put it on and started writing something delia then came up the stairs panting a little she then looked at what you had written it said "mon it ne as h hel im te rioju" you groaned it was hard writing with paws delia then looked at you she stared in to your eyes and said with a voice full of happyness and sadness "a-ash" you nodded your head slowly back at her she then threw herself at your small body and cried while holding you in her embrace.

3rd person pov

ash was also crying he had missed his mom so much these last 2 days and wondered what everyone at school thought when he was gone probably nothing its not like i had any friends before none liked me except mom and professor oak ash and delia sat there crying in each others embrace for what felt like an eternity it was stopped by the oven´s beep indicating that the food was done delia ran down to get the food ash are you coming or do you not want any food that got you up fast you just ran down the stairs to get there when you where finnaly there it took 3 seconds but felt like an eternity you where very hungry well youre always but you know when youre hungry you… ah forget it lets eat the food ash would get was chicken with fries and a special sauce it was really good his mom then said the four magic words "do you want more" and ash (of course ) said " _ri uo lu lu"_ in an excited voice after dinner ash decided to go to sleep the next day was gonna be fun becuase they were gonna have pokemon day at school.

 **The next day**

Ash woke up early in the morning that day he was so excited for school but he then remeberd he was a riolu ash got sad that he couldn´t come to school today sadly he walked down the stairs to the bedroom downstairs where his mother sat and… waited for him ash ran to his mom and wondered what she was doing "well ashy i know you wanted to go on the pokemon day today and i think i have a solution" ash ears perked up at that he asked how "well i could just play i captured you and "you" were sick home then i could say that i would go with them out that instead of ash" that sounded like a good idea but ash wondered if it would work his mom then said like she had read his thoughts "it will hopefully work samuel will be there and he would probably think it would be ok well what are you waiting for lets go!" they started walking for the school pallet international school when they got there there was already a dozen groups spread out on the school yard and was just ready to go when they came "hello delia what are you doing here today?"a teacher asked "well ash is home sick and i wondered if i could come with you on the trip" delia said "well of course you can come on then" they were starting to walk the way to the pokemon park the were going to the trip there was nice and peaceful the pidgeys were chirping the trees were swinging all was going well until ash suddenly started walking away nobody noticed except delia she wondered where ash was going "riolu wait! Where are you going!" ash didn´t answer he just kept going he felt something this way it was pulling him towards it ash was finally in front of a cave ash no where else to go than into to the cave or back to the others he chose the cave ash was walking through the cave until he came to a pedestal on it was a book and inside book was almost like a pearl but at the same time not it had rainbow colors on it and a DNA symbol in the middel ash looked at the strange stone he put it back again ash opened the old ruined book on the first side letters came up they said as following dear aura user if you can read this that means you have the rare and powerful power to harness aura this book will help you in the teachings of aura and let you learn how to harness the powerful force sincerily sir aaron ketchum ash then walked out of the cave shocked beyond words he could use aura he looked in the book on the way back several times and surely enough it was true he could use aura his mom couldnt read it or anyone in the train either only him that was the beginning on a big adventure for ash.

 **See told you it would be longer it will be easier to make chapters when i start with the episodes oh and i will try to upload the next chapter soon**

 **Pikachu: you better or else youre gonna get the shock of your life**

 **please d-dont pikachu**

 **Pikachu: i will if you dont upload the next one soon**

 **o-ok mewchild22 signing out.**


	3. athours note

**Hi guys well i have a question to ask should I rewrite this or should I make a whole new story I didnt like how this story turned out (for obvious reasons) well what do you think what is your opinion anyone can make a similar story way better than mine and if that happened id be really happy (im listening to undertale music the sad ones) so well say what you want.**


	4. athours note 2

**Hey guys just wanted to tell you guys the rewrite is up under the name of the aura awakens that's all see you guys**


End file.
